Conventionally, a connector having a connector main body of which a front side is configured so that one side of an object to be connected (referred to as a flexible circuit) such as FPC or FFC or the like is capable of being inserted, a plurality of contacts arranged in the width direction of the connector main body, and a press member capable of rotating for pushing the flexible circuit which is inserted in the connector main body toward the contacts (for example, see Japanese Patent publication No. 2008-277068) is known.
In this connector, when the press member is rotated toward the closing direction in a situation in which the flexible circuit is inserted in the connector main body, the flexible circuit and the contacts touch tightly and connect with each other. Also, when the press member is rotated toward the opening direction, the tight touch between the flexible circuit and each of the contacts is released, and the insertion and the extraction of the flexible circuit from the connector main body becomes capable.
Also, the connector has a lock member which locks the flexible circuit by engaging with dented portions provided at both ends in the width direction of the flexible circuit. When the flexible circuit is inserted completely in the connector main body, the lock member engages to the dented portions, when the flexible circuit is not inserted completely, the lock member touches the upper surface of the flexible circuit and the lock member is moved upwardly. Also, whether the flexible circuit is being inserted completely or not is judged by watching the state of the lock member.